


Poorly Framed

by Rebecca



Category: The Slow Mo Guys - Fandom
Genre: Dick Pics, Friendship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Dan sends Gavin a video that shows a little more than intended. Naturally, Gavin keeps pushing—and gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Dan Gruchy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	Poorly Framed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this hilarious story of Dan sending Gavin a video of himself peeing](https://youtu.be/pKSVixUfQ34?t=698). I took the liberty of changing the setting a bit for this story.

Dan sending him a video of his piss stream after all the teasing Gavin has done about it is not surprising at all. Accidentally zooming out to find that the full picture contains a bit more than Dan has most likely intended—now _that's_ unexpected, and also pretty hilarious.

"Lol zoom out on the vid b," Gavin texts back.

"Haha," comes the reply a few seconds later, and Gavin can vividly picture him: not the least bit embarrassed, just laughing and exuding a silly kind of happiness.

It's moments like these that Gavin misses him most, but at the same time, he can't help but grin back at the screen. "Cmon b," he types, "if you're gonna send me a dick pic you've gotta frame it better. You know I care about this stuff."

When he doesn't get a reply, Gavin assumes Dan couldn't think of anything to say, and he congratulates himself for getting the last joke in. A while later, however, after he's already turned his attention towards other things, his phone buzzes and there's a picture from Dan and a text: "Better?"

Gavin almost can't believe his eyes: This time, Dan really _has_ sent him a proper dick pic, with all that that entails. The framing and lighting are actually pretty good, considering the limitations of the phone and Dan's usual disinterest in these matters. He seems to have picked up a thing or two in all his years around Gavin.

As much as Gav tries to focus on the technical aspects, however, he can't possibly ignore the actual subject of the picture. Dan's fingers are only lightly touching, just giving a bit of guidance without obscuring the view. This way, it doesn't quite so blatantly scream "Look at me jerking off!", but the implication that he must have worked himself into that state of arousal is there nonetheless.

The very idea makes Gavin's own cock perk up. Is Dan still going at it right now? He's not the type to let an opportunity go to waste, and somehow Gav can't imagine he would have sent the pic in the sobering moments post orgasm. Well, he's probably drunk anyway, but still.

Gavin remembers that he hasn't answered Dan's question yet—doesn't quite know how without sounding either offended, which he isn't, or all too impressed, which he might be a little. "Better," he finally types back, conceding that Dan might have won this round after all. Jokes and witty responses are currently very far from his mind.

There's no reply, and Gavin can't help but think that, if Dan doesn't have time to gloat over Gavin's defeat even a little bit, he really _is_ busy tossing off. Which is a weirdly intimate situation, despite a whole ocean currently separating them. It's still a safe distance, though, so Gav starts fumbling with the buttons of his own trousers. Really, there's no reason why Dan should be the only one having fun, right? And if your friend sends you a dick pic, even if it's just to take the piss, he's got no right to be terribly offended if you jerk off to it, has he?

He's tempted to text Dan halfway through, to see whether he can get any hints as to what Dan is doing. Would he pick up the phone with one hand still around his cock? Type like that? Gavin has enough sense left not to do it and he knows he will never, _should_ never find out, but the fantasy alone is surprisingly effective.

It's not one of Gavin's proudest moments, all in all, but he's got off, so there's that. The silence afterwards _does_ feel a little awkward, however, even though he knows it's all in his head. He types a quick "Hey b," not quite sure what he wants except to assure himself of Dan's presence and their easy friendship.

"Hey b," comes the instant reply, and just like that, everything is right again.

Gavin resolves to avoid the topic of bodily fluids for the foreseeable future, just to be on the safe side.


End file.
